Everything is just a dream
by jj87
Summary: Set after andy and Nick get back, Andy and Sam are on bad terms, after a massive argument they fall into bed. A few weeks later Sam takes the first steps trying to fix things-that's when Andy drops a bombshell on him. With everything going on with them, Sam's father and Andy's mom causing trouble will they ever be able to mend bridges and just get on with life together?
1. Chapter 1

Andy sighed as she watched the two lines turn pink "damn it," she whimpered and swiped at her eyes, hearing a beep outside she stood up and looked out the window to see Traci's car. Looking down on it again she bit on her lip, what the hell did she do now? Throwing it down she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.

"Hey," Traci said happily as she climbed in.

"Hey," she muttered back and closed the door.

Traci glanced at her a few times as she drove "so…you took it then?" she asked.

"Yes," Andy sighed "I'm pregnant."

Traci pulled into the lot, and grabbed her hand as she went to get out "there's a reason I turned up early, we have time," she said and pulled her back in.

Andy frowned "you were early?" she asked and glanced at the clock over the steering wheel.

"Yes, I knew when I called this morning something was up so I left early…wanna talk about it before we go in?" she asked.

Andy sighed heavily and dropped back into the seat "what the hell do I do now Trac? I mean how could I be so stupid? Why the hell did I have to go to his place that night?"

"Andy, calm down okay, It's Sam it's not like it was a one night stand, you guys were together for nearly two years," Traci replied. "You went over there to get answers, things got heated and you ended up in bed it happens."

"I know it happens but we were arguing, we said some really horrible things to each other he was close to throwing me out…then he grabs me and kisses at the door," Andy groaned "why does he have this hold over me Trac? I said I was done with him."

"Because you still love him and he still loves you," Traci replied "you know we thought you guys would sort it out after you and Nick got back. We expected things to be frosty for a while but we really though you guys would work it out."

"Well," Andy said and pushed the door open "there's no escaping him now," she said and climbed out.

Traci jumped out and hurried after her "are you gonna tell him?" she whispered loudly as they walked into the station.

Andy stopped and thought about it for a moment "no," she said and walked on "not yet anyway, I need to get my head around it first and figure out what I'm gonna do."

Traci followed her and sat on a bench as she got dressed "are you gonna let him come the doctor with you?"

Andy closed her locker and walked to the mirror to fix her tie "I don't know anything yet Trac all I know is you can cut the tension with a knife when we're in the same room, I have to figure out what to say."

"Okay," Traci nodded as they walked to parade" you know I'm always here," she added wrapping her arm around her.

…..

After parade Andy hurried from the room with Traci hot on her heels "I can't do it Trac I can't," she rambled as she hurried into the bathrooms.

"Yes you can," Traci said grabbing her shoulders "it's only a few hours you can do it, it'll be over before you know it…just don't argue," she added quickly.

Andy blew out a few breaths "what the hell was Frank thinking sending me with him?"

"He knows you two work great together-regardless of what's going on between you," Traci said dragging her to the door "man up, make small talk or just sit in silence, you knew this would happen sometime Andy you said so yourself."

"Okay," Andy blew out "I am a professional, I can do this, I can do this," she said and pulled the door open "I can do this," she said as she hurried out the door.

"I'll be here waiting when you get back!" Traci called after her, watching her for a minute she chuckled and turned for her office.

"What's so funny partner?" Sam asked startling her.

"Hey, didn't even notice you, nothing, just go easy on her…good luck," she said and slapped him on the shoulder before walking on.

Sam frowned and looked after her…then it dawned on him, Frank had chosen Andy to go with him "god damn it Frank," he muttered and walked out to the lot.

Watching her for a moment he walked over to her "hey," he said stopping in front of her.

"Hey," she replied and gave him a quick smile.

"Did Frank fill you in on what we're doing?" he asked after a minute.

"Nope, he gave me this file to catch up on the way," she said waving it.

"Okay," he nodded and walked around her "I'll drive so you can read," he added and climbed in.

Andy walked to her side and climbed in "okay," she replied praying the drive was not as awkward as that was.

"You got everything?" Sam asked as he started up the car.

"Yep, I'm all set," she replied as she pulled her belt over.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked as he pulled away.

Andy looked at him briefly then out the window "you know I don't eat this early."

"Right, sorry, I was gonna say we could pull in along the way," he replied.

Andy nodded "I'll let you know when I get hungry then," she said and pulled the file to her.

"Okay," he nodded and looked ahead of him…please let this get easier he thought to himself.

* * *

A while later Andy closed the file "he's lying," she said.

Sam glanced at her "you noticed that too?" he asked.

"Well yeah…Frank didn't believe you?" she asked.

"No, he said the guy just got mixed up after being interviewed by too many people."

"So how come the screwdriver he said he saw the guy use was nowhere to be found when you guys interviewed him? Then the next guys interviewed him and they find it where he said he saw it with the victims blood on it and his fingerprints?" she asked.

Sam shrugged "I don't know Andy that's why were driving up here, Frank wants the whole story before he makes his decision."

"You knew he was lying, why didn't you call him out?" she asked.

"I did," Sam nodded "that's when he started saying he was getting all mixed up and wanted to talk to new detectives-Jerry knew too."

Andy nodded and looked down at it again "so why wasn't he kept at fifteen if we weren't finished with him?"

Sam sighed heavily "we had nothing solid to hold him on, as far as county were concerned he was a witness and they had the stronger case so he was shipped off."

Andy scoffed "on a drug supplying charge, surely murder is stronger than that."

"Exactly," Sam replied "that's what we're going here to find out, he's due for a bail hearing tomorrow, we need to get him to tell the truth before six this evening or he goes ahead and gets bailed until his trial for the drugs."

"But won't he just tell you what he's already told you and Jerry?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and looked over at her "yeah, but he'll tell you different."

Andy snapped her head to him "I'm doing the interview?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and pulled over knowing she was about to freak.

"No," Andy said and kept shaking her head "no way Sam, I can't do this, I can't go in there on my own, I'll screw it up like I do everything else."

"Hey," he said grabbing her flaying hands "you won't okay, you'll be just fine, I know you can do this, I have all the faith in the world in you. You're good at your job Andy, getting people to open up to you is your gift."

Andy didn't reply she was too busy watching his thumb run across her hand-something he'd always done to calm her down. Nodding she finally answered him "what if he won't talk to me?"

"He'll talk to you," Sam said copping what he was doing "you have that sweet and innocent look about you."

"Sweet and innocent?" she laughed "me? Really?"

Sam chuckled "look I know you're a badass underneath-he does not…you'll do great," he said and pulled his hands away.

Andy chuckled again "I know you're only saying all that so I'll calm down…thank you," she added.

"That and because it's true," he said and started up the car again "I think now is the perfect time for a break."

"You read my mind," she replied and looked down at the hand he'd being holding, she could still feel his touch, it was burned into her…still sent her body into massive shockwaves.

Sam looked out the window and smiled to himself-nothing had changed, he still felt as crazy about her as he's always felt…maybe things could be fixed after all.

…

When they pulled into the diner Sam turned off the engine "hey," he said before she could climb out "…can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure," she replied.

Sam sat thinking for a minute before he spoke "look Andy, I regret what I said to you every day, I never should have picked on your weakness-on things you trusted me enough to tell, I should have respected that no matter what happened between us. I hate how things are with us. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, and I hope one day you can forgive me and we can have some sort of a relationship…even if it is just friends," he said and looked over at her "I'd hate not have you in my life."

Andy sat looking at him she couldn't believe he was saying all this-while they were at work-knowing she couldn't go anywhere to get away from him "I'm sorry too," she finally said. "I said some horrible things too, I never should have brought Sarah or you dad into it, I was just so angry at you for mentioning my mom and my dads drinking…I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I hate how things are too, I wish things were different really I do." She sighed and wiped her eyes "not having you in my life has been really hard, you've been there for me no matter what since day one," she whimpered.

"Andy," he sighed and slid his hand onto hers.

"It's okay," she sniffed and wiped her eyes "you know how emotional I get, how about we just forgive each other and agree to work on being friends? It's a start right?"

Sam smiled and squeezed her hand "I'd like that…wanna go eat now?" he chuckled.

"Oh yes," she giggled and climbed out "first," she said holding her arms out "hug it out," she chuckled.

Sam chuckled and hugged her tight, sighing happily he pulled her closer-this was how it meant to be. Pulling back he looked down on her "I've missed these hugs," he said not wanting to blurt out he still loved her like he wanted to.

Andy smiled and squeezed him "me too…Dov is too skinny," she giggled and pulled away from him.

"Are you trying to say I'm on the chunky side McNally?" he called after her.

Andy smiled wide at the use of her second name, god she'd missed that so much "no," she said turning to look him up and down "just perfect," she added and walked off inside.

Sam's heart wanted to explode "she still loves me," he said out loud and started to walk. Remembering they were in work and still had a job to do he decided to leave it at that and hoped he could talk to her again once they were home.

* * *

Two hours into county jail Sam could tell she was getting stressed and decided to call off the interview so she could have a break. As she walked out he handed her a cup "tea, I know it's better for you when you're stressed."

"Thank you," she said and took a sip "I swear if he asks me am I single once more I'm gonna stab him with my pen."

Sam chuckled too "you're doing great, you've gotten a little more out of him than me and Jerry did, I think he knows now there's no way out of this."

"Well I wish he'd just give it up so we can go home," she sighed and finished her tea "better get back in there."

"Just take your time and go on as you are, you're doing great," he replied and moved closer to her "and tell him if he keeps playing footsie with you I'll be sending in the leg chains," he said and stepped back.

Andy blushed and looked away from him, she didn't think anyone noticed that "don't worry, I think the third kick I gave him went all the way to his brain…better get in there," she said and hurried away from him.

Another while later Sam was getting frustrated, after Andy had gone back in the guy decided to give her the silent treatment. "Andy?" he said into her ear piece "lay the two statements out and work on that."

He watched as Andy took them out of the file and lay them both out, he listened as she asked questions and listened to his answers-answers he hadn't heard before "nice one McNally," he said and began to write down everything.

Not long after that Andy came out of the room "so?" she asked nervously "how did I do?"

"Amazing," he smiled "he's ours, all we have to do now is get the statement signed then we can sort out transport and get the hell outta here."

"We're not taking him are we?" she asked.

"No, he'll be sent in a van with guards we'll follow," Sam replied and handed her his statement "get him to read and sign it…I'll go talk to the guy on the desk," he said and walked off.

Andy walked back into the room and placed it in front of him "read that and sign it if it's correct."

The guy picked up the pen and looked down on it "everything looks right," he said and scribbled his name. "Say," he said and pulled it back before she could take it "you know that guy Swarek?"

"Why?" she asked and took it from him.

"I have a message I need to pass onto him, I'll need to see him," he replied.

"Too bad," Andy said and stood up "you can pass it on to me and I'll make sure he gets it."

"Just tell him Jay said he'll see him real soon," he said and smiled at her when she looked over at him.

Andy frowned but left the room without saying anything else…she'd heard the name Jay before, she just couldn't figure out where.

…

"You okay?" Sam asked as they drove home "you're very quiet."

"Just tired," she replied and glanced at him-she'd figured out where she'd heard the name Jay before "uh, can you pull over for a sec?" she asked, she had to tell him.

Sam frowned but pulled over anyway "everything okay?"

"That guy," she started "he asked me to pass on a message to you."

"Okay," Sam frowned "what was it?"

Andy played with her hands "uh, he said Jay said he'll see you real soon."

Sam's face went blank, he'd known his father was there and there was a chance that guy would run into him "I wouldn't dwell on it Andy, my dad is in there too I knew this might happen, I mean where else would you hear of a Swarek? it's not that common of a name."

"Why didn't you tell me your dad was there?" she asked "you can still trust me you know."

Sam looked over at her "it wasn't relevant so I didn't think it mattered."

Andy nodded she didn't have the right to get involved in his life anymore "um…are you okay?"

"Yes Andy," he chuckled "I'm fine, you know all about my dad so you know I don't care about him," he said and pulled away again.

Andy left it for another while before she spoke to him again, she knew he was brushing it off but that he needed his time to think about it. "Are you going the Penny when we get home?" she asked.

Sam looked at his watch "it'll be after ten when we get there so I reckon I'll just head home, another early start tomorrow…are you?"

"Nah," she replied "I'm too tired I think I'll just grab a pizza on the way home and then crash, I'm in early too tomorrow."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything for a minute "uh, how about I pull in and we can eat? That way when we get home we can just both have an early night."

Andy giggled at his choice of words "or how about you wait for me and we can grab a pizza and have it at mine-as friends?" she added quickly.

Sam nodded "sounds good…can we talk some more?"

"Well if we wanna get back on track and be friends I guess we should have it out and put it behind us," she replied.

Sam nodded again "alright then…we can get a six pack too?" he suggested.

The baby suddenly sprung to Andy's mind "uh, that's okay, I think I have some at home," she lied. What else was she supposed to say? She had to tell him-she had to work up the courage and tell him tonight.

"That'll do," Sam said as they pulled into the lot "you got fifteen minutes or I leave without you," he chuckled.

Andy giggled and bumped him with her hip "you wouldn't dare!" she called as she hurried off.

* * *

Jerry watched the scene unfold in front of him, waiting for Andy to go inside he ran up behind Sam "so," he said making him jump "you two didn't kill each other then?"

"No," Sam said and punched him in the arm "she was amazing Jer, got everything out of him."

"Yeah I know, I just locked him in a cell…so?" he asked raising an eyebrow "did I see the two of you laugh together?"

"So?" Sam replied.

"So you guys talked then?" Jerry asked as they walked inside.

"A little," Sam shrugged "I apologised about what I said when we had the last fight."

"Oh, the one where you two morons fell into bed then hated each other again the next day?" Jerry asked.

"Shut up," Sam said and punched him again "we talked and both apologised, so if you'll excuse me," he said as he signed off on his trip "we're gonna talk some more at her place," he said and walked off.

Jerry's eyes went wide, after his shock had worn off he ran after him "really? You guys are gonna sort things out?" he asked excitedly.

"Calm down there," Sam chuckled "we're starting off on trying to be friends again…I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked out to wait for her.

In the locker rooms Andy and Traci were having the same conversation "he really said he was sorry?" Traci asked.

Andy nodded "and I said I was sorry about all the stuff I said too."

Traci nodded "so you guys are good now? no more frostiness?"

"Well we're not best mates or anything we still have a lot to talk about and put behind us before we can even think about being friends."

"So you're gonna talk to him again? When?" Traci asked happily.

Andy scoffed "get them thoughts out of your head Trac," she said and stood up "like I said, we've a long way to go, I better go…he's waiting on me," she smirked.

"Yes!" Traci squealed and jumped up "where are you guys going?" she asked catching up to her "anywhere nice? Romantic?"

"Trac calm down," Andy chuckled "we're just getting a pizza and going back to my place to talk."

Traci frowned "your place?

"Yes…why?" Andy frowned.

"Uh, did you leave the you know what lying around?"

"Damn," Andy gasped "what do I do?"

"Where did you leave it?" Traci asked.

Andy thought for a moment "uh, on the table by the window."

"Okay, so send him for plates and you throw it in the drawer."

Andy nodded "okay, I better go, I'll call you when he's gone," she said and hugged her quickly.

"Hey," Sam said and stood up "ready?" he asked and opened the door for her.

"Hey, thanks," she said and climbed in.

"Where do you want to order from?" he asked as he pulled away.

Andy scoffed "Tony's as always."

Sam chuckled "I shouldn't have asked."

….

Andy let them in carrying the pizza box "do you wanna grab plates and drinks?" she asked already on her way to the living room.

"Sure…same place?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yep," she said appearing behind him.

"Where's the pizza?" he chuckled.

Andy giggled and nodded behind her "thought we'd eat inside where it's more comfortable."

Sam followed her and put the plates down "you wanna watch something while we eat then we'll talk?"

"Sure," she said and picked up the remote "I have the last episode of orange is the new black that we never got to watch."

Sam sat beside her and handed her a plate "you still have that?"

"Yes," she blushed and picked at her pizza.

Sam chuckled "good to know…I still have the Criminal minds you recorded."

"Next pizza date's in yours then," she said regretting her choice of words.

Sam decided not to make things awkward "as long as you bring the beers…put it on," he added and settled back.

"Be honest," Andy said a while later "have you still being watching this?"

Sam chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza "I may have watched a few when there was nothing else on."

"Liar," she said and turned it off as it ended.

"Alright," he said and held his hands up "I watched all of them again except that one."

"Why?" she frowned "I mean they're all there."

Sam sighed and looked down at his hands "uh, coz the night we were to watch it was the night we broke up…I couldn't," he muttered.

Andy closed her eyes and cursed herself "Sam, I'm sorry, I should have known that-that's the damn reason I still have it."

"It's okay," he said and stood up "do you want a beer…I forgot them," he added when she frowned.

"No thanks, just water," she replied "I have heartburn."

Sam chuckled and walked back with them "why do your order chilli beef if you always feel like that after it?"

Andy shrugged "coz I like it," she giggled.

Sam shook his head and sat down "I'll never understand you."

Andy chuckled again "it's not the same without it on the pizza."

"If you say so…you gonna eat the last slice?" he asked nodding to the box.

Nah, you have it, I'm done," she said rubbing her chest, she wasn't lying she really did have heartburn-that and she was working herself into a state trying to figure out how to tell him about the baby.

"You know milk will be better," he replied as he took the last slice.

Andy shrugged and sat back "are you working the weekend?"

"Nope," he replied "you?"

"Nah, Chris's birthday, we're going out."

"Penny or town?" he asked.

"Don't know yet, you know Chris doesn't like to venture too far," she chuckled.

Sam chuckled too "penny then I'd say…might see ya there," he said casually.

Andy just nodded and let the silence take over.

* * *

A while later Sam couldn't take the silence anymore "so?" he asked "any news? Anything happening with you?"

"Well my dad is in a better programme- he's off the drink five months now," she replied.

"That's great Andy, how's he finding it?"

"He loves it, the people are so nice and supportive, he's only to attend one meeting a week but he likes it that much he goes to both," she chuckled.

"That's brilliant, I hope it works out for him this time," Sam replied.

"Me too," she smiled "it looks like he's heading that way anyway."

Sam nodded "uh, have you heard from your mom? I heard she took off again," he added when she raised an eyebrow.

Andy sighed and crossed her arms "no, and I don't want to."

"Sorry," he said squeezing her knee "I'm sorry that she got to hurt you again…and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay," she replied "we were better off, my dad warned me not to get sucked in by her lies, he warned me not to get too attached so I didn't."

Sam scooted closer to her "Andy you don't need her, your dad did an amazing job on his own. You're so independent and brave and smart not to mention funny, you have a heart of gold. I've seen you time and time again put people before yourself-most of them people you didn't even know, you didn't need her then and you don't need her now."

Andy sat forward and grabbed the plates "I know I don't need her, she can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm before she could stand up "…I miss you," he finally said.

Andy didn't move for what felt like forever "Sam," she sighed and let go of the plates.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but I can't help it," he said scooting closer to her "Andy spending today with you, being here now with you, doing all this with you again is only bringing back my feelings for you. I still love you I don't know how to stop."

And looked over at him "the last time we spoke properly you told me you hated me that I was a whore for sleeping with Nick even though I told you over and over again that it wasn't true. You told me you never wanted to see me again, you told me you were going to make my life a living hell. You said all that stuff about my dad screwing up my life and my mom running away because she just didn't want me," she said trying to remain calm.

"I know I did," he said quickly "and I can never forgive myself for saying any of it, I do believe you were never with Nick I was just hurt and upset and drunk. Seeing you with him after all the rumours I heard just drove me crazy, the thought of him kissing you or touching me drove me over the edge and trust me Andy you will never know sorry I am."

Andy stood up "I just need a minute," she said and hurried to the bathroom.

…

Five minutes later Andy came out of the bathroom to see him smiling down on of a picture of the two of them "you kept this?" he said and smiled down on it again.

Andy nodded and wiped her eyes "it's the only picture I had where I didn't have to force you to smile."

"Hey I did smile, I smiled every day when I had you," he said and placed the photo down "I know we said we'd start off again as friends," he said and walked to her "and I'll give you all the space you want…do you think we can ever get back to that?" he asked nodding to the photo.

Andy looked up at him, she did miss him, she still loved him what's holding them back? Why can't they be together? "I miss you too," she whispered.

Sam stepped closer to her "do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, you know I do," she sniffed.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked sliding his hands onto her waist.

Andy closed her eyes at his touch, opening them again she locked eyes with him "if you can forgive me we'll put it all behind us."

Sam nodded and lowered his head "you're forgiven," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Pulling back Andy looked at him to see his reaction, as he smiled back at her she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Deepening the kiss Sam led her back to the sofa "I've missed you so much," he mumbled between kisses.

Andy wiggled under him "I've missed you too…but we can't do this Sam," she panted.

Sam pulled back and kissed her quickly "you're right we can't go that far yet," he said and pulled himself off her.

"I need to tell you something," she said moving closer to him.

Sam raised an eyebrow "is there a guy I don't know about?" he asked panicked.

"No," she said seriously "there hasn't been anyone since you."

"Okay," he said in relief "so what is it then?"

Andy stood up "I know the timing sucks and you're probably gonna hate me," she rambled.

"Hey," he said standing up "just tell me what it is and we can deal with it together."

Andy bit on her lip and played with her shirt, looking over at him she willed her heart to slow down "I'm pregnant Sam," she managed to spit out.

Sam's eyes went wide, he choked on his own breath "what? Pregnant?" he asked in total shock.

Andy nodded and walked to the sofa before dropping into it "I'm pregnant," she said again.

Sam slowly sat beside her "uh, is…is it mine?" he asked, after she nodded he sat back "that last night at mine?"

Andy nodded "yeah, that's the one…sorry," she whispered.

* * *

After a while of sitting in silence Sam though of something and looked over at her "how far along are you? I mean that was over two months ago."

"Test says ten weeks," Andy replied.

Sam closed his eyes "and why are you only telling me now? How long have you known?"

"Because," she snapped and jumped up "I only took it this morning! I never noticed I missed my period for that long and we weren't exactly on speaking terms now were we Sam?" she hissed and stalked off into the kitchen.

Sam got up and followed her "I'm sorry alright, last thing I wanna do is fight with you again."

"No I'm sorry," she sighed "I shouldn't have snapped you have every right to ask questions."

"Hey," he said walking to her "it's gonna be okay."

"So you still wanna get back together?" she asked.

Sam dropped a kiss on her head and backed towards the door "I need to go home and think about things…I promise I'll be with you every step of the way but I really need to go and think about things."

Andy nodded and walked after him "I understand, this morning we weren't even talking to each other and now we're having a baby…bound to screw you up right?"

Sam opened the door and walked out "I love you Andy don't doubt that, I just need some time by myself."

Andy nodded and walked to him, kissing him on the cheek she stepped back "just call me whenever you wanna talk."

Sam nodded and walked off throwing a goodnight over his shoulder, he needed to get home, he had so much to think about.

 **A/N and there you have chapter one, hope you all enjoyed it. If it seems rushed it's meant to look like that I have a few plans for this story and I needed to throw in the major plots first, Marlo never existed, Andy and Nick never happened and Sam was never shot, anyway, see ya soon JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Andy and Sam had talked, she decided to leave him be and let him come to her. She knew news of the baby had knocked him, she didn't want to push him, she hadn't seen him at work either she just assumed he had a few days off.

Yawning she walked into Traci and sat on her desk "morning," she grumbled.

"Morning sunshine," Traci chuckled "what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say hello," she replied looking around "Jerry or Sam not in yet?"

"Jerry was here he's gone to collect something from Sam," Traci answered.

"Is he off again?" Andy asked curiously.

"Jerry said he called him last night saying he was sick on his days off, whatever it is it must be bad, I've never known Sam to take a sick day," Traci chuckled.

"Do you think it's because of what I told him?" Andy asked worried, she hoped he wasn't avoiding her.

"No, Andy don't think like that," Traci said quickly "he really is sick he asked Jerry to drop painkillers into him yesterday morning because he was too sick to drive."

Andy nodded and stood up "okay, I'll see you at lunch," she said and walked out of the office.

Going to the parade room she walked to a seat and sat down, pulling out her phone she decided to text him "no harm seeing how he is," she said as she typed a message.

Over at his house Sam dragged himself off the sofa when his phone beeped, Jerry had just left meaning he could go back to bed and get rid of this terrible dose. Seeing Andy's name he smiled and opened the message **hey, heard you were sick, how you feeling? Do you need anything?** Chuckling he sent a reply and carried his phone back to the sofa with him, sleeping there was easier.

Andy looked down as her phone beeped, seeing his name she opened it quickly, laughing at his reply **the almighty Swarek is down with the worst case of the flu ever, all I can do is drink water and lie down, should be back to myself soon, thanks but I don't think you should come here just in case I pass it on, I have everything I need, enjoy work.**

Andy chuckled and sent a quick get well soon reply, it was good that he answered her it took a lot off her shoulders. Sighing happily she turned her attention to Dov as she he sat beside her.

Over at Sam's he looked down on her reply, he was so glad she wasn't overthinking like she normally did. He did plan on going to see her but his body had a different idea and shut down altogether.

Looking at her reply once more he decided he'd call her later and catch up with her, throwing the phone down he lay back and closed his eyes praying he felt better when he woke up.

…

A while later Andy arrived back to the station for lunch with Traci, walking to her office she waved and stuck her head in "hey, ready? I'm starved."

Traci stood up and clicked on her computer "I've been dying for you to come back, the vending machine looked so appealing," she chuckled.

Andy chuckled too "I don't know why you didn't get a bar to tie you over."

"Because we both know it wouldn't stop at just one bar," Traci laughed as they walked outside "am I driving or you?"

"You, Chris took the cruiser," Andy replied.

"Let's go then," Traci said and walked to her car.

Arriving at their favourite diner they walked in and took a seat "I text Sam earlier," Andy said after they'd ordered.

"Yeah? How is? Jerry told me he looked bad, he was afraid to stay too long in case he caught it," Traci chuckled.

"He reckons it's the flu, I offered to bring stuff over but he said I probably shouldn't in case I catch it."

Traci nodded "yeah, getting the flu while pregnant is really bad, you won't be able to move, he's just looking out for you," Traci replied.

Andy nodded "I know, I just wish there was something I could do."

"He has a pile of paperwork on his desk that needs doing this week," Traci chuckled. "Jerry said he might stay back and help him out later," she added.

"I can start it," Andy offered "I'm off the streets this afternoon, Chris has court."

"Don't you have your own paperwork to do?" Traci asked.

"Nah, couldn't sleep last night, I came in early and finished it all-cleaned my desk too," she chuckled.

Traci chuckled "so you do have a table under all that mess? Yeah, sure, if it's not putting you out. I'm sure Sam and Jerry would appreciate it."

"No, I don't mind, get to spend the afternoon with you too," Andy giggled.

"Nice," Traci laughed "do you still want to go to the movies later?"

"Yeah if you're still free, this no drinking business is starting to really bug me," she chuckled.

Traci chuckled "I'm free, did you call the doctor yet?"

Andy nodded "I've to go on the twenty-sixth, I'll be twelve weeks by then."

"Are you going to tell Sam?" Traci asked.

Andy nodded "I'll tell him but he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to, it'll mostly be sitting around won't it?"

"Andy that's when you get the first scan, they'll need to ask a few things about him too so it'll be better he's there."

"Oh," Andy replied "I thought they just asked a load of questions and worked out my due date."

"They will, about you family medical history and his, they'll send you for blood tests too and then you'll get the scan, it's so exciting seeing your baby and hearing it's heartbeat for the first time," Traci said excitedly.

Andy laughed "you know, I can't wait now, I better let him know soon then."

* * *

Later that evening Andy yawned and sat back at Sam's desk, she'd been here for nearly three hours now-that man sure put off his paperwork. Looking at the little pile left she groaned "nearly there," she said and pulled the next one to her.

"Andy, I didn't mean you'd to do it all," Jerry chuckled "I just wanted to lighten the load for when he got back."

"Nearly done now," she replied "he'll owe me big for this," she added.

Jerry walked to the desk and dropped his pile on top of hers "like a date maybe?" he smirked.

"Don't know what you mean," Andy replied smirking into the file.

Jerry scoffed "you think Sammy and I don't talk like you and Traci do?"

Andy laughed "god I hope not."

Jerry chuckled "you, know what I mean, he's told me about your trip and what happened at your place. It'll be great to see you two work things out…he's really missed you," he added.

"So he told you you're gonna be an uncle?" she asked curiously.

Jerry looked around and nodded "he did, but I haven't told anyone nor will I tell anyone-best friend duties," he chuckled.

Andy chuckled, she wasn't mad that he'd told him she had told Traci after all "what else did he say about me?"

"Sorry," Jerry chuckled and walked back to his own desk "that is in the vault," he added and sat down "just know that he misses you and he won't ever screw up again."

"Vault?" Andy frowned.

"This stupid rule they have where they can't tell anyone not even partners," Traci answered sending him a glare.

"Come on!" Jerry yelled "I'm sure there's loads you haven't told me that Andy or Gail have told you."

"So?" Traci replied "I'd keep it to myself you know I would."

"Have you told Andy stuff I've asked you to keep to yourself?" Jerry asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Traci said quickly "but we're girls we can keep secrets you know."

"So you have?" Jerry asked narrowing his eyes at both women.

"Yes she has, same way I've told her stuff Sam had asked me to keep to myself, we trust one another so we know the information is safe…moving on," Andy chuckled.

Jerry shook his head "I'll never understand you women," he said and went back to his computer.

Traci looked over at him "did you pick up the stuff Sam asked you to get?"

Jerry looked at the clock "damn it," he said and jumped up "pharmacy closes at eight, I better go now."

"I can go," Andy offered "I'm done and I've to pick up some folic acid tablets my doctor suggested anyway."

"You don't mind?" Jerry asked "because I can shoot off now."

"No, I'll go, I was meant to pick them up earlier…what have I to get?" she asked grabbing her bag.

Jerry handed her a piece of paper "just two things, thanks Andy."

"No problem," she said and walked off "Trac, call me when you're done!"

…

Arriving at Sam's she walked up the drive and knocked lightly, when she got no answer she knocked again a little louder. When she still got no answer she walked to the window and looked in, seeing him asleep on the sofa she walked back to the door. Pulling out her keys she looked down at the one she had for his…did she use it or just leave the stuff on the porch?

Shaking her head she stuck the key in and let herself in, tiptoeing to the living room door she stuck her head in "Sam?" she whispered "hey Sam?" She called again when he didn't move.

Chuckling she walked to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter, she was just going to leave a note and go. Looking around she shook her head again "wow, this place is a mess," she said walking to the sink.

A while later Sam rolled over and groaned, looking at the time he blinked a few times and sat up. Stretching out he stopped when he heard a noise in the kitchen, frowning he walked out to the hall and looked down.

Seeing the bag on the counter he started to walk towards the kitchen "you know breaking into my house is illegal Jer right?" he chuckled "but thanks for this, I owe you," he added and picked up the bag.

Andy walked out of the laundry room with a basket under her arm "it's not breaking in when you have a key," she replied.

"Hey," he smiled turning to face her "what are you doing here?"

"Jerry was swamped with paperwork, I was finished so I offered," she said and placed the basket on the counter "how are you feeling now?"

"Bit better," he replied pulling the basket away from her "and you don't need to do this, I'll take care of everything tomorrow."

"That's good, hopefully you'll be back to your normal soon, it's all done anyway," she said and grabbed her bag "I better get off, I've to meet Traci soon. There's soup in the fridge, there's a load in the dryer and another in the machine, the dishwasher should be done soon, I fed the dog and let him out."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," he replied.

"Did you not see the state of the place?" she chuckled and walked to him "I better go," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Might see you at work tomorrow," she smiled and walked towards the door.

"Hey," he called walking to the door and leaning against it "I love you."

Andy smiled and looked back to him "love you too…eat that soup," she added and walked out the front door.

Sam chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, opening the fridge he smiled at the pot of his favourite soup "gotta love that woman," he chuckled and took it out.

* * *

Later that night Andy yawned as she climbed out of Traci's car "thanks Trac, I'll see you on Friday."

"Hope you'll sleep tonight, I know I won't," she chuckled.

Andy laughed "it wasn't that scary."

Traci scoffed "I'll be sleeping with the light on that's for sure, you get in, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night," Andy giggled and made her way inside. Climbing the stairs to her apartment she rummaged for her keys, pulling them out she stopped "oh wow," she said at the bunch of flowers outside her door.

Walking to them she picked them up and let herself in, placing them down she smiled only one person could have done this. He had ordered her white roses with purple and yellow tulips her absolute favourite. Pulling out the card she opened it and read it "Sam," she said happily.

She jumped as her phone rang "hello?" she said quickly.

"You alright there McNally?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes, just in from seeing a horror and the phone scared me…how are you now?"

Sam chuckled again "are you gonna be up all night again?"

"No," she giggled "it wasn't that scary."

"So, I'm feeling much better, that soup worked wonders," he said.

"Good, so you'll be in work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied "got a lot to catch up on."

"Well your paperwork is done so you don't have to worry about that," she said.

"It's all done?" he asked surprised "who did it?"

"Me, well Jerry took the stuff I've never done before, we didn't think you'd be back this week."

"Andy that's too much, I'm sure you had better things to do, but thank you anyway," he replied.

"I had to wait for Traci anyway so it was no problem," she said.

"Liar," he chuckled "you left mine to go meet Traci don't forget."

"Well I was waiting on her until Jerry remembered he never went the pharmacy for you, I was done so I told her I'd go and meet her there."

"Always looking after me, thank you," he replied.

"It's normally you looking after me," she chuckled "oh, thanks for the flowers I love them, you didn't have to do that."

"I reckon I owe you more than a bunch of flowers," he replied.

"Nah, it's okay, you'd do the same for me," she said.

"I'll get you when you least expect it, what time are you in at tomorrow?" he asked.

"Seven," she yawned "I can't wait for it to be Friday."

"You want me to let you go? You sound tired."

"No, it's okay, I can handle another few minutes," she chuckled.

"Alright, so you're off the weekend?"

"Yeah," she replied "I've been in all week."

"Do you want to go out with me Saturday night?" he asked.

"Aren't you in work Sunday?" she asked.

"I am, but I can still take you out, what do you say?"

"Sure," she smiled "that sounds great," she said and looked at the door as someone knocked "I'll call you back, someone is at my door."

"Okay, go on," he said and hung up.

…

Andy stood up and frowned, it was after eleven who would be calling this late? Walking to the door she looked through the peephole and sighed heavily. Pulling the door open she leaned against it "what are you doing here mom?"

"Can't I call to see my daughter?" she asked and walked by her.

"Not when you took off again and definitely not after eleven at night…what do you want?" Andy asked.

Claire turned back to her "I had things to take care of, I'm just back."

"And I'm just about to go to bed so can you leave?" she asked pulling the door open.

Clair walked to her "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Andy shrugged and gently pushed her until she was outside "I didn't even notice you were gone, goodnight Claire," she said and closed the door on her, she couldn't deal with her right now.

"Andy please let me back in, I have nowhere to stay!" Clair called and banged on the door.

"Tough!" Andy yelled back, she wasn't getting sucked back in "go sleep in your car then!"

"Andy please, just tonight, I promise I'll be gone by morning, you'll never see me again if that's what you want!"

Andy groaned and walked to the door, battling with herself she finally opened it "fine, but be gone before I get up for work and don't leave anything behind, after this you leave me alone," she said and walked to her room grabbing her phone on the way.

Hearing Claire settle in the next room Andy sighed and pulled out her phone, pulling up Sam's name she sent him a message and flopped onto the bed.

Over at his house Sam picked up his phone, reading the message his eyes went wide. Typing in her number he called her "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed "I'm too tired to deal with her."

"What does she want?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't care, I told her she could stay but she's to be gone before I get up."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Thank you but I'm okay, I'm just gonna go to sleep and hope she's not there when I wake up."

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam," she giggled "you should be resting up too."

"Okay," he chuckled "but call me if you need me, I don't care what time it is."

"I will," she yawned "night Sam."

"Night babe," he said without realising "I'll see you tomorrow," he added and hung up.

Andy bit her lip and put the phone down, things were looking up "oh my god!" she huffed at a crash outside "what the hell are you doing" she yelled.

"Sorry! Dropped a glass, I'll clean it!" Claire called in.

"The sooner the better she's gone," she huffed and lay down.

* * *

The next morning Andy groaned as her alarm went off "way too early," she muttered and hit snooze. After it went off again she sat up and stretched out, seeing her bedroom door open she frowned, she had closed it last night. Rolling out of the bed she walked to the living room and rooted to the spot with a gasp.

Her front door was wide open and half her stuff was gone "no, no, no," she said and raced to the spare bedroom. Bursting in she banged on the light "no!" she yelled and punched the wall. Sniffing she walked to the dresser and let out a sob at her missing jewellery box, half of the stuff was crap but there were one or two from Sam that meant something to her.

Wiping her hand across her face she took note of what else was missing. Walking to her phone she called Frank "hey Frank," she sighed.

"McNally, what can I do for you this early?" he asked.

Andy looked around her messed up living room "I'm gonna be late," she said biting back tears "my house was robbed last night."

Frank sighed "sorry to hear that Andy, much taken?" he asked.

"Everything," she sniffed "my tv, my stereo, dvd player, my jewellery, money I had on the counter…they even took my microwave. I'm going to make a list then I'll head in is that okay?"

"Take all the time you need, I'm just at the station I'll send a car to you as soon as I get in," he replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon," she said and hung up.

Over at the station Sam sat at his desk watching the doors. He looked over as Jerry chuckled "what?" he asked.

"Can you be any less obvious?" he chuckled "Sammy relax, you know Andy's not one for being on time."

"Yeah, but she's never this late," he said and stood up "I'm gonna go call her, maybe she slept in."

As he walked by the parade room he stopped at the mention of Andy and walked back. Looking in he saw Frank talking to Chris and Chloe "she's made a list of what's missing, you two just go and take pictures, log everything, we'll get a detective to go down and take prints."

"Poor Andy," Chloe said "she must be so upset."

"She'll be in soon," Frank said "guys I know she's one of us but you have to focus on this."

"What happened?" Sam cut in "what about Andy? Is she okay?"

"Someone robbed Andy's place last night," Chris answered.

"What?" Sam yelled.

"She called me this morning, she said she woke up and everything was gone," Frank said.

"So she's okay? No one touched her or anything?" Sam asked.

"Other than a little shaken up she's fine Sam-and on her way, so there's no need to go to her house," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," he muttered and walked off back to his seat watching the door.

…

Andy sighed as she walked into the station, how could she be so stupid? Why the hell did she let that woman in in the first place. Rounding the corner she banged into someone "sorry," she mumbled and kept walking.

"McNally," Sam said after her.

"Hey," she called "I'm already late, I'll talk to you later," she said and walked on.

Sam followed her to the locker room "I've seen you change before," he said when she raised an eyebrow.

Andy sighed and sat beside him "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," he said bumping her with his shoulder "it happens, it's not your fault."

"It is, I let her in, I let her do it again," Andy sniffed "why do I keep falling for this crap?"

Sam frowned "are we talking about the same thing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Andy frowned.

"I'm talking about your place being robbed…what were you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my mom robbing my place…it was her, I'm sure of it," Andy sighed and stood up.

Sam stood up too "how can you be so sure it was her?"

"Who else would it be? She was there last night, she was acting weird. I knew she was up to something but I was tired I didn't care!" Andy snapped "it should be the parent looking after the kid, not the other way around!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Sam said and pulled her into a hug "everything's gonna be okay."

"Sorry," she mumbled and rested her chin on her shoulder "I'm a little emotional this morning."

Sam chuckled and pulled back to look down on her "we're gonna find her and we're gonna get all your stuff back."

"You're more optimistic than me, knowing her she's long gone."

Sam slipped his hands onto her waist "it may not be today or tomorrow but we'll find her, I promise," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to," he said and kissed her again "and because I couldn't kiss you yesterday," he said and kissed her again.

Andy giggled "I better go find Frank, I'd say I'll be at my desk all day coz I'm late."

"Great," he replied throwing his arm around her shoulder "I get to see you all day."

"Are we jumping right back into this us thing or are we gonna talk about other things first?" she asked nodding to her stomach.

Sam leaned in and kissed her again "we'll talk but I'm still allowed to kiss you," he said and kissed her again.

"Glad to see you two knuckleheads have worked things out but sorry Andy, I need to rob Sammy," Jerry chuckled.

"of course," she giggled and smiled up at him "I'll see you later then," she said and walked off to her desk.

"Yeah, see ya," he said and turned to Jerry "what's so important?"

"Work my friend," Jerry chuckled and walked off.

"Idiot," Sam muttered and followed him.

* * *

A few hours later Sam caught up with Andy as she walked to the break room "any news yet?"

"They've sent prints to the lab, we'll know more when they call," Andy replied "how's your day going?"

"Great," he chuckled "not much to do since my paperwork got done, I must get sick more often."

"Very funny," Andy replied, seeing as they were alone she turned to him "I have my first appointment in the hospital on the twenty-sixth if you want to come with me."

Sam nodded "yeah, sure…how are you feeling about it all?"

Andy shrugged "scared, worried, terrified."

"You're overthinking again," he replied.

"Well I do have a lot to deal with," she replied "I didn't know if I was gonna be doing this on my own or not."

Sam raised an eyebrow "I told you I was gonna be with you every step of the way."

"I know," she nodded "but I'd just told you, it hadn't sunk in yet…I didn't know if you'd change your mind," she mumbled.

"Andy," he said moving closer to her "I love you, I want to be with you. Sure it wasn't ideal for either of us, but it's happening and we're gonna do this together," he said wrapping his arm around her "you can stop worrying, I'm always gonna be here."

Andy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder "thank you, that means a lot."

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I think I should go home and clean up, I need to check if anything else is missing that I didn't write down."

Sam nodded "okay, I'll come home with you then and we can do it together."

Andy grabbed his chin and tugged him down to her "thank you," she said and kissed him slowly.

Sam pulled back and smiled down on her "it's back to me looking after you," he chuckled.

Andy chuckled and threw her arm over him "that's the way I like it."

Sam rested his chin on her head and pulled her closer "don't fall asleep…I just remembered we were at work."

"Oh yeah," Andy giggled and sat up "I better get back to my desk, I only came in here for some tea."

"Five more minutes," Sam said and pulled her back to him "I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

Andy chuckled and lay her head back "fine, but only five more minutes."

About fifteen minutes later Sam looked down and chuckled when he noticed she was asleep "hey," he said and shook her "wakey wakey," he chuckled.

Andy yawned and sat up "I forgot how comfortable you were."

Sam stood up and pulled her to her feet "I'll take that as a compliment, I'll walk you back to your desk."

Andy sat down at her desk "I'll see you when we finish then."

I'll see ya soon," he smiled and walked off…this felt so normal, so right.

….

After shift Andy let them into her apartment "it wasn't that bad so we shouldn't be too long," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Sam nodded and looked around "where's that photo of you as a kid with the dog?"

Andy walked to the table it should have been on and looked down the gap at the back and then around the floor "it's not there…why would she take that?"

Sam leaned on the counter "I have no idea…have you tried calling her?"

Andy nodded "I've tried a few times, I've tried to track her phone too."

Sam walked to her as she yawned "do you want to go to bed and sort this tomorrow?"

"Nah, it's only eight, I'll just wake up at all hours," she replied and sat down.

"Andy you're pregnant you're under a lot of stress, you're tired, go to sleep," Sam said and sat beside her "you might surprise yourself and sleep for the night."

Andy got comfortable and put her head in his lap "Sam?" she said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can we take this slow?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded "we'll go as slow as you want."

"It's not that I don't love you," she said quickly.

"Andy," he chuckled "it's okay, I understand, things didn't end well for us, we were barely speaking."

"I don't want that to happen this time," she said and tilted her head to look up at him I want this time to be perfect, I want us both to know where we stand and just be honest with each other."

Sam smiled down on her "we will, we'll take it slow and go from there, don't be worrying about it, we won't screw up this time."

Andy nodded and closed her eyes "you know you can go if you want to, I've no tv or anything for you to watch."

Sam stroked her hair as she drifted off "I've got all I need here," he said seriously.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this, sorry for the lack of updates, big shout out to jh126, I love reading your reviews and messages, keep them coming, JJ**


End file.
